duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons
Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons is a Ballom who had obtained the power of the Fiona Woods and became half-plant, half-demon. Story At some time in the Masters Chronicle universe, the Darkness civilization had successfully taken over the Fiona Woods and merged with it, creating Nature creatures that are partially inhabitants of Nature, but were also Demon Commands and/or Reapers. Among one of them is Ballom Quake, which obtained the power of the Fiona Woods and became half plant, along with obtaining the technique-suppression powers of Nature. However, at the same time the Lord of Spirits forces led by Alpharion, Lord of Spirits came in and attempted to end Ballom once and for all. The two then engaged into a catastrophic fight. The outcome of the fight is unknown. Card Explanation Overall this is one of the more easier to send out Ballom (Or any heavyweight Evolution Command in general). In fact, it is basically the same as a non-evolution creature. The first ability is the mana evolution requirement which requires a Demon Command in the mana zone. This should be even more easier to send out than Dorballom, Lord of Demons as it does not require super-heavyweight Evolution bait. And since it is mana evolution, it is basically a non-evolution creature and has a good sense of card power. Its second ability is Ballom's trademark mass destruction; This time, it destroys all creatures save for Demon Commands. This allows it to wipe out all of the opponent's field at once and the advantage of this needs no explanation. Plus, it does destroy annoying darkness creatures such as Tigernitro, Explosive Devil and Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious, giving it a slight edge over Dorballom, although Dorballom's mana burn is much more dangerous in non-darkness decks. Its last ability allows it to prevent for no cost send outs by the opponent in the form of putting the creatures he sends out for no cost into the mana zone. This means that unlike past Balloms, it does have a resistance against revenge removal such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, and also blocks psychics all by itself. When combined with Codecommand Death Marriage, it becomes a makeshift total lock that prevents the opponent from doing anything other than summoning creatures. It also works well with as it allows the player to send out Ballom Quake and another Demon Command into the battle zone, and it also works with Barlowe, Devil Priest as when combined with the aforementioned Sanctuary, the player can get a Ballom Quake and another Ballom into the battle zone, leaving the opponent with nothing while the player has a Quake and another Ballom in his side ready for the kill. Also, there are reports about 5 civilization Buster running Ballom Quake and Sanctuary of earth and demon winning CS tournaments, which allows the player to spam both Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon and Ballom Quake and turn Evil Heat into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader sending out Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon and for a unstoppable kill. As an additional note, this is the first new Ballom to be illustrated by after Ballom Hunter, Lord of Demons. Category:Evolution Creature Category:Demon Command Category:Command Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta